Chassis for electronic devices have a crowded front-panel area due to the space required for network cable connectors. In order to mitigate the crowding, some chassis designers have placed fans on the sides of the chassis. In such systems, cooling air flows from side-to-side when viewing the chassis from the front. Heat from each electronic device transfers to the cooling air as the air flows over each such electronic device along the air flow path.